Always There For You
by You've Been Marked
Summary: Ron feels lonely over the summer. He realizes he needed someone to love. His two brothers and sister have someone to care about, but Ron doesn't. But this year at Hogwarts, that will change. Ron saves a life, and has someone to care about at the same time


As the sun was going down, Ron Weasley sat on the couch closest to the window. He looked outside and was deep in thought. In the kitchen, Fred was making popcorn for his girlfriend, Destiny. Destiny was pretty, Ron thought. She had curly blonde hair and really light blue eyes they almost looked gray. She wa skinny but was very nice. Ron sighed. Even, George has a girlfriend. Her name was Melanie. She was also pretty. Her hair was a dirty blonde color. Her hair had a few brown highlights, but not much. It also matched her green eyes. She was also skinny... and nice, just like Destiny. Ron sighed to himself again.

In the kitchen, the microwave beeped. The popcorn was done popping. Ron could smell it all the way to the living room. Fred had someone he could share his love with _and _popcorn. George had someone he could share his love with. Their arms would never be empty. _But mine will be, _Ron thought. He leaned his head against the wall.

From the kitchen, Destiny nudged Fred gently with her elbow. She muttered, "Go talk to him."

"I already have," Fred muttered back to her. "He won't tell anyone."

Destiny sighed. "Do you think he'll tell me?"

"If he won't tell his brothers, what makes you think he will tell you?" Fred asked setting the popcorn bowl down in between them. "No offense."

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Maybe he'll talk to me. Maybe he doesn't _want _to talk to his brothers because he thinks they'll pick on him."

"Why are you so smart?" Fred asked.

"Why are you so cute?" Destiny teased.

Destiny chuckled as Fred blushed.

Destiny gave him a quick kiss before she walked over to Ron.

"Hey," Destiny said quietly standing infront of him. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure. Why not?" Ron said. He scooted over so there was enough room.

Destiny sat down.

"How are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine. I was just about to ask you that. How _are_ you feeling?"

Ron shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Sad? Mad? Clumsy?" Destiny said.

Ron shook his head. "None of those."

"What is it then?"

Ron sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Destiny nodded.

Ron leaned his head against thew all again. "I actually feel... lonely."

"Lonely? How come?"

Ron shrugged. "My two brothers have someone to love. Someone to worry about. Someone to protect. I have nothing."

Destiny didn't say anything. She didn't blame him for feeling lonely.

"I'm sorry you feel that way..." Destiny said.

"Me too."

"I'll be right back, okay?" Destiny said.

Ron nodded and Destiny walked back over to where Fred is.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked.

Destiny sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone, besides George? I already feel bad enough breaking a promise."

"I won't tell anyone else."

"Ron feels loneley. He said, and I quote, 'My two brothers have someone to love. Someone to worry about. Someone to protect. I have nothing.'"

Fred felt bad. "What? Dang, I never would have never thought of that."

Destiny looked at the popcorn. "Me either."

"I just thought he was happy being best friends with Harry and Hermione."

"He might be happy with them," Destiny said. "But not happy enough. He wants someone to love him."

"They do love him," Fred said, completely clueless.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Love. I meant like you and me."

"Wait. You love me?" Fred raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Are you saying you don't love me?"

"No. No! No, wait I mean, I _do _love you. I meant no for I don't-" Fred stopped himself before he made Destiny mad at him.

Destiny chuckled. "I understand."

--

George pulled away from kissing Melanie.

"What do you like in a man?" He asked.

"You."

George rolled his eyes. "No. Really."

Melanie shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I'm not really into the looks of a man. Its just sort of how I was raised. I was learned not to love someone by their looks. I'm not like thsoe girls that say, 'Oh my god. He's so hot!' I go out with guys for who they are."

"So, me, being who I am, what do you like about that?"

"Your humor," She said. "You always find a way to make me smile."

"I do?"

Melanie gave a little chuckle. "Yes. Just like that."

George smiled then leaned torward her. Melanie kissed him back. George wrapped his arms around her waist, while Melanie wrapped her own arms around his neck. The lamp that was on the desk behind the door was knocked over, when the door was slammed open.

George and Melanie pulled away, startled.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" George asked his brother.

"Yeah, I have actually," Fred said. "I need to talk to you."

"Hurry up," George said anxiously.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I know why Ron has been... depressed lately."

"Why?" George asked.

Fred told him how they both had someone to love and Ron didn't. George raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. I knew _that_," George said acting like he knew everything, and didn't ask why Ron was so depressed.

Fred rolled his eyes. "We ahve to do something. I hate seeing him so depressed like that."

George nodded. "Can we do it later though?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can go back to making out with your girlfriend."

"Thanks," George said.

--

Ginny walked down the stairs with a phone in her hands.

_Even she has a boyfriend? Someone to love? _Ron thought, his head still against the wall. He watched her walk up to their mom. Molly.

"Mom?" Ginny asked. "Would you drive me and Nick to the movies tonight?"

Molly nodded. "Of course, dear. What movie are you guys seeing?"

Ron sighed. _What's wrong with me? Do I smell bad? Is it my hair? My face? I'll change all of that. just someone tell me what is wrong with me!_

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower," Ginny said excitedly. She was going to run up the stairs ,but she stopped and looked at Ron.

Ron looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Ginny said. "Just, why do you look so sad?"

Ron shrugged then leaned his head back against the wall again. "No reason. Don't worry about it."

Ginny sighed. "Okay." She ran up the stairs.

_Someone just tell me already, _Ron thought.


End file.
